Airplanes
by ice around the moon
Summary: Post Fang, One-Shot. After Max reads Fang's goodbye letter, an old memory surfaces about one eventful flight with Fang when they were kids at the School.


**Hiya guys. So, this song pretty much reminded the situation Max was in after she read Fang's letter in **_**Fang, **_**wanting to be able to have him back but feeling hopeless. Hope you enjoy. Please review:)**

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

_

* * *

_

_**Can we pretend that airplanes // In the night sky // Are like shooting stars // I could really use a wish right now (wish right now // wish right now)**_

_**Airplanes-B.O.B feat. Haley Williams**_

_

* * *

_

Fang was gone.

I had never felt so empty before. Not even when Ari died, which had swallowed me up whole then spit me out, felt like this. It hurt more than any bullet wound or punch to the face, and believe me, I had gotten plenty of those before.

The pain wasn't like anything I had ever felt. It was both mental and physical, body and mind. I was frozen with agony on the inside but burning with anger on the outside.

After Angel and Nudge had cried theirselves to sleep and everyone else had fallen asleep I flew out of the house, flying as far as my wings could take me. I bawled my eyes out the entire flight.

I ended up at a cave on the outskirts of some unknown city. I didn't know, or care, where I was. I just wanted to be alone, cursing my own name and wanting to hit the life out of anything that came my way.

_I _had done this. It was all my fault he was gone. I was _Max. _I was the leader. I was supposed to be able to have everything under control and then kick the ass's of a million Erasers and then some!

I was a failure. I would never be anything without Fang. He had meant everything to me. I freaking _loved _him!

Without thinking, I slammed my fist into the cave's wall, the impact cracking my knuckles and echoing through the blackness of the cave. I didn't care. Even when blood trickled and curled around my wrist, I didn't care.

I screamed in anger, hitting the wall with my other fist just as hard before sliding down the cave wall to a sitting position, my head in my bloody hands with my knees at my chest, crying like a little kid once again.

Suddenly a low roar in the distance filled my ears, making me cut my little emo-fest short and look up through my tears.

It was an airplane, a tiny dot against a black, souless sky. No stars were out tonight. Probably on account of all the city lights bellow.

I didn't know how that triggered an old memory to surface, but soon enough the flashback was so clear I could see it before my eyes.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Whoa," Iggy whispered in awe, pulling on the bars that made up the cages wall's to sit up. I saw them, too. The sky was covered in little white sparkly dots._

_"What're those thingy's, Jeb?" I asked, pointing up at the sky. Jeb, dressed in the same color the dots were, followed my eyes up to the night sky. "Stars, Maximum," He said, writing something down on a clipboard. "They're called stars."_

_"Look, Fang," I said, tapping the dark haired boy on the shoulder. He was slumped up against the cage bars, looking bored and tired. But he did as I said, sitting up next to me. His baggy eyes had bursted into excitment, wide with bewilderment._

_"How'd salt get in the sky?" Iggy asked. Jeb sighed. "Iggy, that's not salt. It's just that they're so far away they look like salt, but stars are actually bigger than me and you."_

_"Can they blow up?" _

_Jeb just rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Fang and I laughed quietly._

_"No," Jeb said softly. "But people wish on them."_

_"Why?" I asked, waving at Iggy as they took his cage away. Jeb smiled nervously at the Eraser, glancing left and right to see who was around. "Well," Jeb said, "They say that if you wish on a shooting star, your wish will come true."_

_"What's a shooting star?" Fang asked. "Does it shoot stuff?"_

_"No, Fang. It's a star that moves. Flies, almost." That made me perk up. "They can fly like us?" Jeb shrugged. "Sure, Maximum, sure."_

_When the coast was clear, Jeb let Fang and I out of our cages. "Alright, now I can only let you out for a minuet, so no-"_

_But we were already up high in the sky, stretching our wings as wide as they would go to care what he had said. So high that Jeb and the School were now as tiny as the stars. _

_Fang and I flipped through the air, circling and spinning, free from the School, Erasers, and White Coats. Fang chased me a few times, but he never caught me. I was _way _to fast._

_I flew on my back, floating on air watching the stars. Suddenly something caught my eye. "Fang!" I yelled, pointing upwards. "Look!" Fang flew up beside me, his body verticle like mine._

_"A shooting star!" He said. I nodded, smiling. "Let's try and catch it!" I laughed as we flew higher and higher until we could hardley even see the School. I had never flown this high before. It was fun._

_"I don't think we can catch it, Max," Fang panted, then grinned. "But we can make a wish, can't we?" _

_I nodded, thinking. "Well what should we wish for?" I thought about maybe wishing to leave the school, just being able to fly forever and ever. "Escaping?" I whispered, as if someone could hear us so high up._

_Fang made a _psh _sound. "We can do that without a wish," He said. "Even if we did right now, we'd have to go back for Iggy." _

_"Yeah," I said, slowly flapping my tired wings. Fang then looked at me. "How about we wish that we'll always be together."_

_"Like you, me, Igg-"_

_"No, Max," Fang muttered. "Just me and you."_

_"Just Max and Fang?" I replied. He nodded. "Me and Max." He said. _

_I looked down at the School, hardley visable through the clouds. Then I turned my gaze upward towards the stars. Then Fang. _

_Nothing in the world sounded better than that. Just Fang and Max. Flying forever in the stars._

_"Okay," I smiled, then shut my eyes. "I wish that me and Fang will always be together." When we both opened our eyes, the star was gone. _

_Fang shrugged. "Guess we'll find out if it worked or not someday."_

_Jeb's voice sounded from bellow, a muffled yell calling for us to get our butts back down to Earth._

_I giggled. "C'mon, let's get back down there before Jeb has a cow." I had heard a White Coat say that expression once, but I didn't know what it meant. "Race you!"_

_We flew downwards, faster than fast, zooming through the stars._

The tears flowed freely after I thought of that wish. I had forgotten about it completly. I guess the wish had come true. Maybe it had an expiration date that just happened to be today, after I had flown through hell and made it through.

I slowly looked up at the airplane that was still soaring high in the sky. It somehow reminded me of that shooting star Fang and I had wished on the night.

I wondered...could you wish on an airplane? There weren't any stars in the sky, so...it was worth a shot.

I guess I could wish for anything. World peace, cure for sickness. For the flock to be able to be a real family again, for my life to actually be normal. Anything in the world.

So I wished for Fang.

Because there was nothing in the world that I wanted more than him.

* * *

**Well, there it is! I hope you liked. By the way, the reason I put only Iggy in without Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge is because they hadn't gotten to the School yet.**

**Please tell me what you thought of it. Have a good one!:D**


End file.
